twins of darkness
by jon49357
Summary: two half of one person a shell and a shadow a nobody and a heartless will the two work together to find they light? read and find out. this is a naruto and kingdom hearts xover and sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1

twins of darkness

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont owed Naruto and kingdom hearts 2

hello everyone i have start other story and yes i still working on the others

so enjoy and review and plz tell me if i miss spell something or grammars okay.

* * *

Chapter.1 two half's

On October the 10 at night time

outside the village of hidden leaf they being attack by The nine-tails fox demon aka the Kybuui No Kitsune the giant fox jump and slam the ground to make a earthquake and mountains come down while the forest tree cut down by the force of the fox and the ninjas of the village are attacking the fox "we have to holding off until the 4 Hokage get here" said the ninja as he threw a shurikens at the fox

at the village hospital

Kushina has give birth to a young baby boy but unfortunately do the lost of blood Kushina has pass away but before she die she have the chance to hold her child for the first and last time and she said "my little baby boy my litttle Naruto please forgive that i wont be around to see you growing up your steps your first words please forgive me" tears fell down on Naruto baby face "goodbye Naruto" as Kushina said her goodbye to her son Kushina pass away.

the doctor gape the baby from Kushina arms and the 4 Hokage run in the room "doctor tell me how Kushina doing* the doctor said "Minato i sorry but Kushina has left this world" doctor said with a sad tone and Minauto walk over to Kushina as he walk while tear were coming out "Kushin" standing next to Kushina he put his hand on her cheek and said "Kushina please wait for me" said the sad yellow flash then a 14 year old aubu come in the room "Minato-sensei the nine-tail fox is coming" said the young Aubu "how long will it get to the village?" said the 4 hokage while his hand is on Kushina cheek "in few minutes or so" the 14 year old "then its look like i have no chose". (A/N if it dosnt look right let me know)

in a few minutes Minato has summon the chief toad Gamabunta so both the hokage and the chief been fighting the fox then the 4 hokage use a seal jutsu and its called "reaper death seal!" the 4th yell out the name of the jutus and a shinigami appear behind MInato and its rise up its arm and push toward Minato's chakra body then he pull out the fox's soul and it in Naruto.

then the shinigami get his pay main by taking minato's soul and before minato death he said his last work to his son "Naruto you going to be alone i sorry my son" tears coming out "but remember this my son your mother and i will always love you" with that minato give a kiss on Naruto head as that a hero is now gone and Gamabunta carefully put down both the baby and the die 4 Hokage and disappear in a poor then a bug like creature all parts of its body were black and its eyes were yellow appear and see baby Naruto it moving toward the baby when get the baby it take his heart away then something happen a light appear as it disappear the baby's blanket were torn into two color one gray and black and the other one is red and black also wrap it around the blankets were two babys but not normal babys.

the 14 year old Aubu come to the spot where Gamabunta put them and the young aubu sees his sensei on the ground and not moving as he walk closer his left eye start to cry as his 'eye' tearing for his sensei then he sees two baby but he remembers that was only one baby as he walk closer to the babys the 3 Hokage and some Aubu members jump down on the ground and see Kakashi walking to babys and sarutobi was confuse that minato only has one son so whos the second belong to?

at the Hokage tower

Sarutobi has call council meeting to decide of the two children as Sarutobi the council member enter the room and taking they seat "since anyone is here the meeting will bering" said the 3 Hokage "lord 3 Hokage where the 4th?" said the head family of yamanaka and noticing the two babys "inoichi i afraid that minato has sacrificing himself to save us all and seal it" anyone heard Sarutobi and they had a moment of silence for they hero.

after they done prey for they hero "lord Hokage for what reason do you bring these babys?" said the head family of the Hyuuga Hiashi as he use his byakugan on the sleeping babys then he see one of baby have no heart he think that the baby is die "lord Hokage" said Hiashi and Sarutobi heard him "what is it Hiashi?" Sarutobi asking Hiashi "sir one of the baby doent have a heart so"before Hiashi could finish a portal of darkness appear and a unknown man with a black hood on and anyone put they ninja tools (A/N i dont remember the name of tools if one of u readers know the names of them plz tell me) then the unknown man rise his hands up and said "i not here to fight but just to talk about the two babys" he point at the babys.

as anyone calming as they put they tools away "now who are you?" the 3 Hokage asking to the mystery man "I'm what's left or......maybe I'm all there ever was" said the mystery "i meant your name" said the old man Hokage "my name is of no importance" said the man as he turn to the baby with black and gray color blanket "what about you? do you remember your true name?" as he asking to the baby then letters of his name appear in front of him and it say Naruto then the letters start to spin around and the man stop it by adding in two new latters of his name and also remove 3 and now his name is now "naren now he is no longer be call 'naruto' the human and he is now naren a nobody as his heartless name is oturan" said the man while anyone the name and Sarutobi saw the name and talking in thoughts 'thats the boy's name but' sarutobi looking at the boy with black and red blanket 'this one is also is naruto what on earth is going on?' say to himself then "what going on why that baby doesnt have a heart?" said Hiashi as the man turn to him "do all of you went to know?" anyone nod because they went to know why the baby didnt have a heart "very well i tell you" (A/N since anyone know about the story of the heartless and the nobody i going to skip little bit of the story)

as the man told anyone about the heartless that they steal hearts from people and turning them into heartless them self and as for the nobodys when a people have a strong willing heart they soul and shell being to move on they owe and also about the organization but they are gone now so the man is now done with the story.

"but as for this never in my all life that i have seeing a baby to become a nobody and a heartless before" then pieces of himself being to torn apart "looks like my time is up" said the man as he remove his hood and showing his face he had yellow eyes and before he had few think and words to say before he fade away to darkness "please give them a reason to live and found they light before they lost themself to the darkness" said the man as more pieces of himself toning apart "as the hokage i will anything in my power to help the two young ones" said Sarutobi as he sees the man fading away "there one more i need to say before i go, there is a chance for there two to return to they ordinary self" said the man "and what is that" said Hiashi with curious "they most find they light" with that the man disappear from he stand and anyone in the council were shlock from what happen.

time skip about 12 and half years later

two 12 year olds boy walking down the street as the villagers wondering who are they because the villagers never see them before, the one on right wearing a red t-shirt and black jacket and flame design on sleeve and black pants and on the back has the symbol of the heartless and the one on left with a white shirt and sleeveless black jacket and black pants also and on has the symbol of the nobody they both have blonde hair and the colors of the eyes are different one have red eyes and the other has blue eyes.

has they walking down "hey naren how long we have to walk to find this school what was it again? the academy right" said the one with red eyes "i dont know if u stop asking me maybe we can ask for direction?" said the one with blue eyes "okay fine" they both walk up to a flower shore to ask for direction they found a girl with long blonde hair and she walk up to the two "hello can i help you?" said the girl.

"aw yes do you know wheres the academy? as you see we lost right Naren?" said the blonde with red eyes and Naren nod to agree "wow yours guys are in luck i happen to be a student oh my name is ino nice to meet your" said ino with smile "i Oturan and this is Naren" said Oturan with fate 'smile' and Naren just waving hello "come on lets go" said ino as she start to walk and Oturan and Naren following ino as they walk they come cross a girl with pink hair and see ino and also two boys that she see never seeing before "ino-pig who there two? your slaves?" said the girl "no they happen to be the new students remember what iruka-sensei said we having new students coming today" said ino with pound face and the pink hair feeling sad for what she said "i really sorry i didnt know no hard feels?" said the pink girl and the boys were confuce

"whats a slave?" said Oturan "your kidding right?" said the pink hair and they shock heard to no ino and the pink girl and ino looking at them "were yours guys been?" said ino "in the aubu black ops base why do you ask" said Naren.

ino and the pink hair eyes are wide for what Naren said and the pink hair look at the time "guys we got to go if you went to be late at your first day?"said the pink hair girl "oh by the way i sakura nice meet you" said sakura and trying to being nice with two and they looking at her "what? what is it? is there something on me?" confuse sakura was then.

"you look like a boy" said Oturan as he point at sakura and sakura was shock also was ino now sakura get really mad "WHAT DO YOU SAY?!?!?!" in her mad voice and about to punch Oturan and Naren gape sakura arm to stop "hurt him and i will kill you" said Naren in a cold voice and sakura get really scared of Naren as he let go of her being walking "come on Oturan we going be late" said Naren and Oturan start following him "which ya later girl wannabe" said Oturan as he walk and ino follow them since she told them to show the way to the academy and laving sakura behind.

few minutes ino show them the academy and waving them bye Naren and Oturan went inside to found the sensei of the class and they do they found a man with brown hair and a scar between his nose and eyes "oh hello are you two the new students?" both them nod "thats great come on class is about to start".

as he walk in the room the students talking loud "okay class time t-" anyone wasnt listening to Iruka unit "ANYONE BE QUET NOW!!!" anyone stop talking "good now class today like i said yesterday that we having new students today now lets welcome them come in guys" said Iruka as Naren and Oturan walk in anyone look and saying to each other "i never see them before have you?" said a random kid.

"no i having" said the other one then girls "OH MY GOD THEY SO HANDSOME!!" said the girls with heart size eyes "no way they not handsome as Sasuke" said Sakura then "oh look Naren its that girl wannbe" said Oturan "which one?" said Naren "the boy with the pink hair" said Oturan as he point at sakura and anyone were eye wide and said "do you went a death wish? sakura is going to kill you!!!!" said anyone "so? look at her? she weak i bet i can beat her with one finger" said Oturan and Naren nod to agree and sakura as boiling mad.

"YOU ASSHOLE I A GIRL WHAT PROFF DO YOU NEED?!?" said the angry sakura and Oturan give a evil smile "kiss a guy you like" said Oturan "but you have keep contending kissing him for 5 minutes" said naren and sakura blushes really bad and look at sasuke and sasuke's was twitching really bad and then "just joking" said Oturan and sasuke sign of relief and sakura was disappoint "alright class enough of this and now both of you go find your sit" said Iruka as Oturan and Naren went to found they sit and the girls are looking at them with heart size eyes.

"okay class today lesson is taijutsu" everyone expect Oturan and Naren were really happy about that "okay class clam down and also its a tap mate so pick a panther" then anyone pick they panther and then "okay first round the team of sasuke and shino vs the team of Oturan and Naren" all of sasuke's fangirls were cheering for him "well look like someone has fangirl right Naren" said Oturan and Naren nod "so what i dont need them all i need is power" said the last Uchiha and Naren is looking at sasuke and see his heart was full of thirst for power and Oturan look at sasuke's heart too and see that sasuke has a weak will then both of they start to laughing at sasuke and anyone were confuse as why both of them are laughing,

"stop laughing at sasuke" said sakura then "because he weak i think someone like him dont deserve to become a ninja and also he has a weak will a will like that he give in to the darkness" said Naren and then "dont say like that anyone have the right to become a ninja" said Iruka "your wrong about that when sasuke will betray the village for power" said Naren then Sasuke heard enough run towards Naren and willing to kill him the Oturan appear next to Naren and both punch sasuke to the stomach and blood come out of his mouth "see like i said weak" said Naren and Iruka went to check on sasuke.

"he okay just out cold" said Iruka as turn to naren and oturan and the both dont seeing like they care "hey help sasuke you jacks" said sakura but they didnt listening to her and they walking back they sit "hey i talking to you" said a mad sakura and run up to them and about to punch Otruan and Naren appear in front of sakura but this time he's holding a strange weapon pointing at sakura "i told you before hurt him and i will kill you" said naren with killing intent and sakura looking at Naren and see that there was no emotion in his eyes "Naren put your weapon away" the 3 hokage as he walk in the class room and Naren's weapon disappear like it wasnt never there.

"lord Hokage i-" the 3 hokage cut off Iruka "dont worry Iruka they just not use to being with other people" said the 3 hokage as Naren and Oturan appear next to him "lord hokage they hurt sasuke punish them" said sakura and hoping that Sarutobi would punish "they did? will then" turn around facing Naren and Oturan then he put his hand on they head "very good i very proud of you two" said the 3 hokage with a smile and sakura is really confuse and mad.

"lord hokage why are you proud of them they hurt sasuke the last uchiha hes more important then there two"said the pink hair and anyone els agree with her "sakura you dont know nothing about there two Naren, Oturan show them" said Sarutobi and taking off they shirt and show the symbol of the heatless and nobody on they back and the girls were blushing "so what they have tattoos what so special about that" said sakura then "you dont see it do you?" said hokage "see what? that they are losers" said sasuke as get up from the flood.

"lord hokage i demand that you give me they power they dont deserve there power i went it now" said sasuke as he demanding the powers of Naren and Oturan then "you think i can take away they power? for that your wrong i didnt give them there they were born with it sasuke i sorry but no i wont" said the 3 hokage and sasuke get really mad and about to attack sarutobi and Iruka try to stop but couldnt and brought out a kunai but Naren and Oturan stop sasuke in his track as they brought they weapon Naren has sword of black and white colors and its heavy sword and its big as his body with the symbol of the nobody on the middle and Oturan has twin swords with black and red and the symbol of the heartless on part holding of the sword.

the class saw what happen sasuke was trying to hurl the hokage in the group there a girl with whites eyes a hyuuga in the class and she saw something that no one did.

Hinata's POV

in her thoughts 'when sasuke trying to hurl lord hokage then Naren and Oturan saved him i think when they stop sasuke i saw a boy he was nor naren or Oturan he had blonde hair and whisker on his cheeks but who is he? and why is my heart aching' as she put her hand at her heart is.

back to normal POV

Naren and Oturan have pit down sasuke on the floor with they weapons "the next time you try to attack lord hokage again we will kill you we dont care if you the last uchiha" said Naren as he and Oturan weapons disappear and they start walk back they sit and waiting for class to be over and sasuke's fangirls went to help they beloved uchiha then Naren "dont help him if you do" his heavy sword appear in front of the girls "i will take away your hearts" said Naren and the girls were really confuse of what he said and they think helping but they dont went to piss off naren so they went to they sit and sasuke see a chance that he can get naren's weapon and run for it and gape the sword but it didnt move "what the hell is wrong with this sword?"said the angry uchiha "you dont have the force to left that sword because its beyond you and your strength since its extremely heavy" said naren

"how heavy can it be?" said sasuke as he still trying left the sword "about 10000 times heavy" said Naren and anyone eyes wipe open and thinking 'how is that ever possible' and sasuke let go of the sword and naren left up like its nothing at all "hump" said Naren as his weapon disappear.

and then the bell ring its was time to eat "okay class time for lunch" with anyone expect Naren and Oturan left the room "huh? didnt you two went with the others?" said Iruka and he was confuse too then "because they dont have anything to eat " said the 3rd "why not?" said Iruka and Sarutobi nod "also why are they joining us now since anyone had been here for 4 years?" curious Iruka is "because they were training by the aubus since when after the Kyuubi attack" said the 3rd.

outside the class hinata is at the door of the class she going back to get her lunch because she forget it but as now she listening what the 3rd and Iruka are talking then she see Naren and Oturan are siting on they sit and she see her launch next to them and hinata start to blush and talking in her thoughts 'what i going to do? and why do i feel so nervous?' asking her self then Oturan start sniff then he look next to him and see "huh its seeing someone forget they lunch hey Naren" and Naren look at Oturan "what is it?" said Naruto's nobody "someone forget they lunch should we return to who ever belongs to?" said naruto's heartless and Naren nod.

so both Naren and Oturan stand up and Oturan gape the lunch box and "lord hokage and Iruka" both sarutobi and Iruka look at the two "we are return someone's lunch box" said Oturan while he holding Hinata's lunch box then "oh i know who that belongs to, its hinata hyuuga" said Iruka and then "and how do you know?" said oturan and then hinata walk in the room and acting that she doesnt know anything and Naren and Oturan looking at her then "your hinata right?" said Oturan as he returning hinata's lunch box "yes i am" said hinata as she gape her lunch box.

"Naren, otruan why not you two go outside and try makes friend" said sarutobi as he smile both Naren and Oturan nod and they walk out the class room then the building and they look around and see they classmates are eating they lunch and playing around with games and talking one other and training then they saw some girls are look at them with heart size eyes and say "would you like have our lunch" say in union "no thanks" said oturan and walk over to a tree and naren follows him.

sasuke see the two and then make hand sign and say "fire style: fireball jutus!!" fireball were lock on both naren and oturan then "pathetic" as the fireball hit them and smoke appear and sasuke grin "not so tough now ha?" said sasuke with a evil grin "no one can beats sasuke" said some random fangirl of sasuke "yeah" some the girl agree then "ninja art: chakra sealing" anyone heard two voices then sasuke start screaming in pain and anyone turn to see that naren and oturan hit sasuke on stomach "you wont use your chakra for few days" said naren as he and oturan walk back to the class room but.

"hey you assholes help sasuke he's better then you two and the best thing since the 4th hokage" said very angry sakura "since the 4th you must be joking, dont ever dare you compare him to our father" said naren as he and oturan went inside and anyone were shock of what naren said "do he said that the 4th is they dad" said random boy "yes he did" said other "no!! he must be lying"said sakura as she run inside to tell Iruka.

inside the class room naren and oturan sit down then "Iruka-sensei!!" yell sakura as she enter the room "Iruka-sensei" sakura call Iruka again "what is it sakura?" said iruka "sensei they seal sasuke's chakra and lie about that the 4th being they father" said sakura then "but sakura they telling the trust the 4th is they father look here" said Iruka as he show the file of the two.

then sakura read files that tell everything expect they date of birth then "YOU MUST BE JOKING THIS A CUEL JOKE!!!!!" yelled sakura "clam down sakura now you said something about sasuke?" said lruka as he trys to cool down with sakura "sorry lruka-sensei they sealed sasuke's chakra" said the pink hair banshee (A/N i dont really like sakura) as she walk out the class room and lruka follow her and the two just sit down on with no care.

outside of the school

sasuke is on flood holding his stomach which is in pain by the seal of the two used and sakura walk out of the school follow by lruka and he see sasuke on the ground and holding his stomach then lruka run to sasuke to check on him "he's fine but he wont be in class for few days unit i have someone take him home" said lruka as pick up sasuke and take him to the nurse's office.

time skip 12 minutes later the after noon the streets of the village

both naren and oturan are walking around the village to see what to do and its still unknown to them since they liveing at the aubu black ops base and never went outside "so naren what are we going to do?" said the heatless of naruto "i dont know oturan" said the nobody of naruto than they saw a ramen stand called lchizaku ramen so they walk in "hello welcome to lchizaku ramen the best ramen in town so what will you have?" said the owner of the stand (A/N: i dont remember his name) so than they order, they have their ramen than later on.

at a forest

naren and oturan pass by a huge forest but not any forest the forest of death so as they walk by but than a huge tiger jump over the fence and about to attack the two than they summon they weapon and kill the tiger really quick with out breaking a sweat "that was easy do you think naren?" said oturan "i guess so oturan, anyways were late lets go to lord hokage's office" said naren as he walk to the hokage tower and oturan follow behind.

main while at the hyuuga mansion hinata just get home in while after class she walking around unit she bump to her father "oh hinata welcome home how was class today?" said the head clan "thank you father its good and there two new student" said hinata as hiashi get wonder who they are "and what are they name hinata?" hisashi asking his oldest daughter "they name are naren and oturan father" said hinata as she saw her father with a surprise face "anything els?" said hiashi "well sasuke try to attack lord hokage for not giving him what he demanding" hinata said "what was sasuke demanding?" said hiashi "he was demanding naren and oturan power" hinata and hiashi nod than he saw his daughter blushing for some reason.

"hinata why are you blushing?" said hiashi as he wonder about his daughter and hinata get surprise "well i saw something when both naren and oturan were they protect lord hokage" that make hiashi curious of what hinata said "what do you saw?" said hiashi "father dont worry maybe i was seeing things" said hinata.

"but still hinata tell me what do you see?" said hiashi as he grow more curious and hinata can tell "okay father what i saw was a boy with blonde hair and whisker on his cheeks and he look like naren and oturan but like i said i was seeing thing" said hinata as she tell her father and hiashi kindly froze for a bit then "hinata tomorrow tell them to come over to dinner" said hiashi and that make hinata confuse "why? for what?" said the confuse hinata "well i was friends with they father and i happen to know them" answering his daughter question "oh okay father i ask them" with that hinata went to her room and hiashi walk out of the mansion to see sarutobi.

a hour later at the hokage office with sarutobi with both naren and oturan "naren, oturan how was the first day for both of you?" said sarutobi as he wonder how both naren and oturan first day of the academy "we sealing the uchiha's chakra for few days and the rest was kindly boarding" said oturan.

"you know sasuke will ask the council about you and naren and demanding power that both of you have" said sarutobi as he knows that going to be a headache for him "but thats not going to happen since the both of them are under a law thats triple S class" said hiashi as he at the door.

"oh lord hiashi come in" said the 3rd as he smile "lord hokage" bowing greeting "naren and oturan how are you two?" said hiashi "we fine we meet your daughter today she does lot look like her monther" said oturan and naren has his arms cross "and we meet the uchiha" said naren than a aubu with a bear mask "lord hokage and lord hyuuga sasuke uchiha requested a council meeting" said the bear aubu.

sarutobi rubbing off the headache "lets get this over with" said the 3rd as he walk out of his office with hiashi, naren and otauran.

at the council meeting room with both the citizen and ninja council members with the last uchiha than sarutobi with hiashi walk in "lets get this meeting started before my wife find out that i not home" said shinaku in a lazy tone and everyone knows his wife how scary she can be.

"okay shinaku lets get this over with" said sarutobi as he look at sasuke who just get out of the nurse office "okay sasuke what is it about?" said hiashi "i demand all of you to give me they power" said sasuke as the council member look at "sasuke uchiha we can not demand that" said the man with a cross scar on chin "WHAT?!?! why not? i the last uchiha the elite" said the very angry uchiha "the reason is they are under a law we can not over look if we do we and were family will die if one of us cross that law" said a women with pink hair.

"lady haruno do what i say and i will marry you daughter do we have deal?" said sasuke as he tries to make a deal with sakura's mother "sasuke how much that makes to my daughter but i can not no deal" said the pink women as she knows her daughter would be really upset.

that sasuke get really mad than he lift the room "glad thats over now to more important business" said the 3rd and everyone agree.

* * *

how did everyone like it? leave a review

and also can someone help me with beta reader that would be really great plz?

till the next chapter cya


	2. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
